1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to data processing technology and more particularly relates to cryptographic applications in data processing.
2. Background Art
Data tampering is considered to be one of the major threats to data storage and communications. Data tampering means the malicious change of the data in such a way that the legitimate owner is unaware of this sabotage until he suffers its adverse effects. Various techniques have been developed in the prior art to prevent an attacker from gaining access to the data storage medium or communications medium, or alternately to detect when the storage or communications medium has been tampered with. However, due to the increased sophistication of the dedicated attacker, more sophisticated techniques of protecting against data tampering are required.
Some prior art references are as follows:
Data Encryption Standard, Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS), Publication 46, National Bureau of Standards, U.S. Department of Commerce, Washington, D.C. (January 1977).
C. H. Meyer and S. M. Matyas, Cryptography: A New Dimension in Computer Data Security, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., New York, NY, pp. 517-577 (1982).
R. L. Rivest, A. Shamir and L. Adleman, "A Method for Obtaining Digital Signatures and Public Key Cryptosystems," Communications of the ACM, 21, No. 2, pp. 120-126 (1978).
W. Diffie and M. E. Hellman, "New Directions in Cryptography," IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, IT-22, No. 6, pp. 644-654 (1976).
Don Coppersmith, "The Real Reason for Rivest's Phenomenon," Advances in Cryptology - CRYPTO '85, Springer-Verlag, Lecture Notes in Computer Science, Vol. 218, pp. 535-536.
Don Coppersmith, "Another Birthday Attack," Advances in Cryptology - CRYPTO '85, Springer-Verlag, Lecture Notes in Computer Science, Vol. 218, pp. 14-17.
J M. Pollard, "A Monte Carlo Method for Factorization," BIT, 15, pp. 331-334 (1975).